Insignificâncias
by Aditi Shai
Summary: Coisas que poderiam acontecer com qualquer pessoa, em qualquer lugar ! Shun, Hyoga, Seiya, Ikki e Isaac estão indo para um concurso de poesia em uma viagem bem normal. terceiro lugar no quarto challenge Hyoga x Shun yaoi


Saint Seiya não me pertence e esse texto não possui fins lucrativos. É só pra divertir mesmo! Essa fic foi terceira colocada no quarto Challenge da comunidade do orkut "Hyoga x Shun Yaoi". Eu fiz umas correções gramaticais, arrumei erros de continuidade e melhorei um trecho em especial que estava muito mal escrito.

Espero que se divirtam lendo! Sugiro, se for possível, que tentem escutar as músicas que são citadas durante a fic... Acho que fica mais legal!

* * *

Faltavam dois dias para o aniversário do Seiya. Shun e eu tínhamos prometido levar os docinhos. Na verdade, o Shun prometeu levar os doces. Tudo bem. Eu disse que ajudaria, apesar de não saber cozinhar muito bem, e lá estava, no sofá, ao lado do Ikki, descascando forminhas.

- Você bem que poderia dar uma ajudinha, hein? – Ikki permanecia olhando o vazio. Ele não falava muito desde que tentara cometer suicídio. Nunca ousamos perguntar qual a razão dele ter feito aquilo. Mas Shun, como bom irmão e ser humano que é, resolveu que cuidaria dele, assumindo toda a responsabilidade. Ikki não podia ficar sozinho e devíamos mantê-lo longe de objetos cortantes, remédios e tal. Pra mim, não havia problema nenhum nisso. A única coisa que me incomodava era o fato de ele ter que dormir no nosso quarto. Como eu disse, não podia ficar sozinho nunca. Mas, tudo bem.

- O Shun tinha que escolher essas forminhas metálicas? Essa droga fica toda amassada... Que porcaria...

- _"She's a super freak! Super freak!"_ – Era Shun com o seu headfone cantando e dançando com uma pilha de roupas passadas nos braços.

- Tudo bem, Hyoguinha? – Disse ele tirando um dos fones e se sentando do braço do sofá apoiando as roupas nas pernas.

- Nem tão bem... Essas forminhas são um saco! Essa marca não é muito boa... – Dizia eu tentando abrir mais algumas.

- Bem, eram as mais baratas. – Ele fazia um carinho na minha cabeça devagar e enrolando meus cabelos. Adoro quando ele faz isso. Mas não estava passando muito disso, porque ele dizia que não era bom demonstrarmos carinho profundo ou "sexual" na frente do Ikki. "Podia constrangê-lo e piorar a situação". Tudo bem.

- Não tem problema, Shun. Eu já termino.

- Que bom! E não se preocupe. Eu nunca pediria pra você me ajudar no fogão com essa perna quebrada. – Sim, quebrei a perna em uma situação que preferia não comentar. Shun se aproximou do meu ouvido e falou baixo – E é bom ficar com o Ikki. Acho que ele tem se sentido meio...solitário, não acha?

- Tudo bem, amor. – Disse eu pensando "Solitário? Ele nem sabe que está vivo! Solitário estou eu...".

- Ah, baby, eu adoro quando você me chama assim. – Shun fica radiante com coisas tão simples... Até tinha esquecido que tinha passado a manhã inteira sentado com o Zumbikki e abrindo forminhas. – Fazia tempo que não me chamava assim... – Sussurrou ele vendo que eu tentava me aproximar para lhe dar um beijo. Estava quase conseguindo, quando Shun lembrou que seu irmão estava ali. Ele desviou seus lábios e me deu um beijo na testa me deixando um sorriso.

- Calminha, Hyoguinha... Estão com fome? Já está na hora do almoço, né? Eu vou trazer alguma coisa pra comermos. Só vou guardar a roupa. – Deu um sorriso para o irmão e me acariciou os cabelos de novo. – Volto logo. _"She's a very special girl"_.

- Shun, você não sabe cantar nem dançar... – Mas eu te amo mesmo assim! Já estava de saco cheio daquelas forminhas. Coloquei a bacia ao lado da poltrona de qualquer me sentindo aliviado.

- Trim, trim. – Era o telefone.

- Alô? Seiya? (...) Sim, estamos bem. (...) Visita? Agora? (...) Ué, pode vir. Sem problema. Até mais.

- Quem era? – Shun trazia a toalha de mesa para colocar na mesinha de centro. – Olhe, Ikki. Trouxe essas revistas. Sei que estão velhas, mas talvez tenha algo que te interesse... – Shun com o mesmo sorriso de sempre no rosto. Zumbikki levantou o olhar recebendo as revistas.

- Era o Seiya. Diz que vem nos ver.

- Que ótimo! Vou colocar mais um prato na mesa. – Shun é o mais animado! Ele nunca tira esses fones. Nunca. Ele não consegue fazer absolutamente nada sem ouvir música.

- O que temos pro almoço? – Perguntei tentando me arrumar no sofá.

- Ah, vocês vão adorar. Espaguete com tomate e manjericão. Já vai sair!

- Shun, que rádio é essa? – As músicas eram... velhas. Do tipo que o Shun adora. Cantava freneticamente na cozinha, enquanto esperamos ansiosos pela comida. Os dias estavam difíceis pra nós. Era fácil disfarçar os problemas cantando, fazendo piadinhas e coisas assim... Ikki praticamente um zumbi, eu com a perna quebrada, e o Shun tendo que se virar em mil pra dar conta de tudo...

- Gente, o almoço está pronto! – Disse Shun trazendo uma travessa do prometido macarrão. – Mas vamos esperar o Seiya, né? Ele disse que viria e... – Shun enquanto falava, tirava o lenço que colocara no cabelo botando-o em cima da TV em frente à mesa de centro. Sentou-se sorrindo na poltrona de frente pro Ikki e na minha diagonal. Deu um suspiro de cansaço e ia dizer alguma, quando ouvimos a campainha tocar.

- Deve ser o Seiya! – Levantou-se de novo indo direto pra porta. Ikki o acompanhava com o olhar.

- E aí, Shun! Tudo bem por aqui? – Falou Seiya dando um abraço em Shun e em seguida um aperto de mão.

- Seiya, pode entrar!

- Com licencinha. Trouxe isso pra tomarmos! – Entregou uma garrafa de vinho ao Shun que se dirigiu à cozinha pra pegar taças e abrir o dito cujo, eu presumi.

- Oi, gente! Hyoga. Ikki. Como vão as coisas por aqui? – Esticamos as mãos para poder apertar a que ele nos oferecia. Ikki encolheu os braços ao perceber que seus curativos nos pulsos tinham ficado muito visíveis devido ao movimento. Seiya e eu percebemos, mas não dissemos nada... Não havia o que dizer também. Ele se sentou ao lado de Ikki no sofá.

- SHUUNN, NÃO QUER AJUDA AÊ? – Berrou Seiya.

- Não, já estou aqui! – Falou Shun docemente chegando com os copos em uma mão e o vinho aberto na outra. Shun distribuiu os copos e começou a nos servir, prato por prato. Se colocou ao lado de Ikki pra cortar o macarrão e ele pudesse usar a colher. Só permitíamos que ele comesse de colher... Trocávamos alguns sorrisos e Seiya começou a servir o vinho.

- Hyoga e Ikki não podem beber, Seiya. Estão tomando remédio. – Falou Shun delicadamente enquanto Seiya se detinha deixando alguns dedos de vinho caírem no meu copo.

- Nossa, foi mal! Nem lembrava disso! Teria trazido um Tang ou algo assim.

- Sorte a nossa você não ter lembrado! – Disse eu arrancando alguns sorrisos do pessoal, com exceção de Zumbikki, é claro.

- Hum, alguém se importa de eu ligar o rádio? É que está na hora...

- Pode ligar, docinho. Não tem problema. – Disse eu antes que Shun começasse a dar explicações. Não gosto quando ele faz isso, parecendo que nós somos seus senhores; e ele, um servo. Shun sorriu pra mim se levantando rápido para ligar o som embaixo da TV.

- _Antena 1! A rádio que te informa, te acompanha e não grita com você!__E vai começar mais um... Encontro com grandes clássicos da música!_– Aquela característica voz de... radialista, eu acho. Ouvíamos o programa e o barulho dos talheres, eventualmente um "obrigado" ou um "passa o queijo". Estava vendo a hora que iam começar a tocar "Hora do Almoço" naquele programa... Ia ter tudo a ver.

- Então, Hyoga, como quebrou a perna? – Falou Seiya enchendo o prato pela terceira vez!

- Não quero comentar a respeito. – Disse eu enchendo minha boca de comida ao som de Deborah Blando! Nem sabia que isso ainda existia. Pior, o Shun estava cantarolando!

- "_Whooooo is gonna fight for innocence??" _Que isso, Hyoga? Não precisa ter vergonha! Seiya é nosso amigo! – Falou Shun colocando sua mão sobre a minha.

- É! Somos amigos!

- Mas eu não quero contar! É humilhante! Fim da história! – Deborah Blando!

- Humilhante, é? Eu quero saber!! Conta, conta!!!

- Tudo bem, eu conto então.

- Nem ouse, Shun!

- Hyoga, você precisa parar com essas paranóias! Quem se importa com o fato de você ter quebrado a perna na feira? Não tem problema nenhum!

- Na feira!? – Falou Seiya cuspindo um pouco de molho em Zumbikki, que apenas fez limpar com um guardanapo.

- Shun!!!

- Que foi, ué? Foi assim. Hyoga e eu fomos à feira na quarta como sempre. Estávamos quase acabando quando eu vi, na barraca de plantas, uma samambaia gigantesca! Era tão grande, verdejante e imponente! Eu quis na hora que vi! Hyoga, pra me agradar, disse que compraria e saiu andando até à barraca. Fiquei esperando na barraca de pastel com as coisas.

- Shun, chega. Já está bom.

- Bom, nada! Conta mais, Shun!

- Bem, ele estava quase chegando quando um cara, aparentemente também interessado na samambaia, começou a andar mais rápido. O Hyoguinha percebeu e começou a correr! Começaram os dois a correr sem prestar muita atenção no que havia à sua frente.

- Shun...

- Nem vem, Hyoga! Agora é a melhor parte! – Falou Seiya entornando o vinho na boca de uma vez.

- E então, não mais que de repente, uma velhota apareceu com um carrinho de feira lotado de abacaxis. Hyoga caiu direto na dona rolando até a barraca de plantas!

- Carrinho de abacaxi? Essa doeu, hein, Hyoga?

- Depois daquilo, várias pessoas se juntaram para defender a velhinha e acabar com meu pobre Hyoguinha! Fui acudi-lo quando o cara que estava correndo pela samambaia, me parou. "Você vem sempre aqui?".

- O QUÊ!!! Isso você não me conta, né, Shun! Aquele goiaba bichado ainda te passou uma cantada!? Eu quebro esse cara!

- Calminha, Hyoguinha! Anyway, eu fui ajudar o Hyoga e a velhota. Quando vi, meu pobre amor estava com a perna quebrada! Ele não conseguia levantar!

- Perna quebrada por uma velha?

- Pelo carrinho de feira do mal da velha!

- Sei... e então?

- Alguns caras vieram me ajudar a levá-lo até o carro e, como eu não sei dirigir, tive que pedir pra alguém...

- E AQUELE MALDITO SER SE OFERECEU!

- Não só se ofereceu, como me deu a samambaia de presente também!

- Esse cara sentou no meu carro, ficou dando em cima de você e ainda foi responsável por eu ter quebrado a perna!

- Ora, pelo menos ele ajudou! E eu ainda ganhei uma samambaia!

- Cada coisa...

- _E atenção, meus caros ouvintes! Vai começar, na Cidade do Sul, o Concurso Surpresa de Poetas Amadores! É a sua chance de mostrar seu talento!_ – Ao ouvir isso, Shun ficou paralisado fazendo com que eu e Seiya parássemos de discutir.

- _Para se inscrever, basta comparecer no dia 16 de novembro, depois de amanhã, às 15h no Hotel Sulista! É a décima edição do Concurso Surpresa! Lembramos que o grande poeta, ícone da atual juventude literária mundial e vencedor do prêmio "Literato galã" desse ano, Mika Jones, estará no evento o dia inteiro para o lançamento do seu mais novo livro, "So what?_"._ Se eu fosse você, não perdia essa, hein! Depois de amanhã, na Cidade do Sul, a décima edição do Concurso Surpresa de Poetas Amadores! E agora, continuamos com mais música. Maria Bethânia. "Hoje eu ouço as canções que você fez pra mimm"..._

- Shun? Tudo bem? – Perguntei exteriorizando a pergunta que estava na cara de todos. – Shun?

- Concurso Surpresa de Poetas Amadores!! Espero por esse concurso há anos!!!

- Ué, o cara não falou que está na décima edição? – Perguntou Seiya despropositademente.

- Sim! Mas é um concurso surpresa! Eles só avisam dois dias antes!! Nunca tive a sorte de saber a tempo... Agora, consegui!!! Eu preciso ir!

- Mas Shun... – Eu sabia que várias coisas nos impediam de ir pra esse concurso. Me partia o coração ter que dizer que não poderíamos ir... – Estamos sem dinheiro! Como vamos chegar na Cidade do Sul desse jeito?

- Vamos de carro!

- Ihhh, já estou vendo que isso vai ser igualzinho ao show do Roxette. Lembra quando você cismou que a gente tinha que ir? – Perguntou Seiya rindo um pouco.

- Nem me lembre! Atravessamos o país pra nada! – Falei eu me sentindo um pouco egoísta ao ver o olhar tristonho que se apoderava do rosto de Shun.

- Ué, é uma das minhas bandas favoritas... – Sussurrou Shun, enquanto Seiya começava a cantar de forma um tanto cômica "Listen to your heart".

- Shun, entenda, não poderemos ir... Quem vai dirigir? É aniversário do Seiya. E mesmo que eu pudesse dirigir, teríamos que levar o Ikki e o Seiya junto... Nem sabemos se eles querem ir!

- Por favor, Hyoga... Faça isso por mim... – Ele me olhou soltando algumas lágrimas. Seiya mordeu o lábio inferior se sentindo um pouco mal também parando subitamente de cantar.

- Por que você não liga praquele seu amigo, o Isaac? Ele tem uma kombi, não é? E ele sabe dirigir suponho. – Falou Ikki depois de dias sem lançar um "ai" no mundo. Olhamos todos pra ele e vimos Shun sorrir radiante.

- Hyoga, please!!! Por favor!! Vamos!

- Isso importa muito pra você, não é? – Disse eu segurando a mão dele. Ele apenas fez que "sim" com a cabeça. _"Quantas vezes você disse que me amava tanto?? Quantas vezes eu enxugueeeei o seu praaannto?"_, essa mulher está contra mim? Pensei comigo. Eu podia ligar pro Isaac e tinha certeza que ele aceitaria. Seiya iria conosco e a gente comemoraria o aniversário dele lá mesmo, já que ele estava sozinho lá. Ikki, bem, o Ikki vai de qualquer jeito mesmo...

- Tudo bem, então. Vou telefonar depois do almoço... – Ao ouvir isso, Shun pulou em cima de mim me dando um beijo como há muito não me dava... Podiam lançar mais concursos!

* * *

Estávamos em pé na frente de casa, as malas no chão. Shun roia as unhas enquanto lia, relia seus escritos que ele não deixava ninguém ver. Com os fones rosa na cabeça. Seiya tentava se distrair com umas pedras enquanto eu e Zumbikki olhávamos vidrados para o horizonte esperando que Isaac aparecesse logo.

- Ele está atrasado! – Disse Seiya se sentando em uma das malas. Estávamos com duas, uma viagem de um dia e meio ou dois... Nesse momento, Shun lembrou de uma coisa.

- AH! Já íamos esquecer o bolo!! Hyoga, a chave. Rápido! – Entreguei a chave pra ele que entrou voando em casa. Olhei pro Ikki e dei os ombros. Logo Shun gritou lá de dentro pra alguém fosse ajudá-lo. Seiya atendeu ao pedido prontamente. Na hora em que ele entrou, vimos a kombi laranja de Isaac virar na esquina. Um pouco barulhenta.

- Que troço barulhento! – Disse Ikki tapando os ouvidos. Estava muito falante. Isaac vinha buzinando até parar em cima do nosso gramado. O som do carro devia estar no último volume. Elvis.

- "I will ease your miiinnndddd" God, eu adoro Elvis. Esse cara arrebenta! – Falou ele saltando e desligando o som culminando com o final da música. Isaac estava… estranho. Ele veio em nossa direção caminhando com um certo ar de … Elvis. Na verdade, parecia que ele tinha se esforçado bastante pra ficar parecido. Os óculos escuros, gel no cabelo. Só faltava fazer pose para fotos. Vinha mastigando um chiclete girando as chaves do carro no dedo.

- Buenas, muchachos! E aí? Hyoga, na paz? Quebrou a perna, é? Espero que tenha sido em um ato de amor…– Disse ele me dando um abraço que quase arrancou a minha pele.

- Isaac, não sabe o quanto agradeço por…

- Sem problemas, brow! Será um prazer! E aí? Não me apresenta direito. – Falou ele olhando pra Ikki com um sorriso enviesado na cara.

- Esse é o Ikki. Irmão do Shun.

- Oh, sim! Conheço de nome. Olá! – Ele esticou a mão enquanto Ikki o olhava de cima abaixo. É, ele era estranho. Sapatos brancos engraxados e brilhantes, um colar havaiano…

- O mesmo. Olá. – Falou Ikki dando um breve aperto de mão. Isaac sorria ainda mais.

- Bom, estamos todos aqui! Anddiamo!! – Virou de costas chamando e caminhando daquele jeito.

- Espera, Isaac. Faltam o Seiya e o Shun! – Ele parou virando-se com uma pose.

- Okay, baby. Então, coloquemos as malas na Lulu.

- Lulu? – Falei eu incrédulo.

- Sim, minha kombi. Criativo, né? Eu também acho! Ei, grandão, dá uma ajuda aqui que o loirão está impossibilitado.

- Isaac! – Gritou Shun da porta vindo com Seiya e o bolo na mão. Isaac os viu e foi logo cumprimenta-los deixando as malas no caminho e que foram logo pegas por Ikki. Fomos indo para o carro.

- Shun, como você parece bem! O loirão está cuidando direitinho de você, hein! – Pude ver ele bagunçando o cabelo do Shun e acenando para Seiya com a cabeça. Todos vieram em direção ao carro, onde ficamos esperando. Seiya e Shun vinham com o bolo enquanto Ikki procurava me ajudar a entrar no carro. Shun propôs que eu ficasse no banco logo trás do motorista pra ensinar ao Isaac o caminho. Ele sentou-se no carona. Seiya e Ikki se ajeitaram nos outros dois bancos e pudemos ir. Assim que saímos da cidade, Isaac ligou o rádio.

- Sabe que se o Elvis não tivesse existido, provavelmente ainda estaríamos ouvindo… Mozart ? – Ainda ouvimos, né.

- Isaac, pode abaixar um pouco isso? – Pediu Shun.

- No problem. – Shun olhava pra mim com vontade de dar risada ao ver Isaac dirigindo e dançando ao mesmo tempo.

- MORRA, IMBECIL!!

- Seiya, NÃO GRITE DESSE JEITO! Atrapalha o motorista! – Disse eu pra ele.

- É o que eu diga. – Disse Isaac soltando uma gargalhada.

- Então, Haga, qual o lance dessa viagem? Não entendi. Vocês vão para um concurso. Todo mundo aqui vai entrar nessa? – Ele me olhava pelo espelho.

- Não, estamos indo pelo Shun. É um concurso de poesia. Ele sempre quis participar.

- Ah, quer dizer que o Shunzinho é poeta!? Mas isso é demais! Declama uma piada aí, Shun! – Ele estava com os fones em um volume tão alto que não ouviu o pedido de Isaac.

- Shun! – Isaac puxou os fones assustando o coitado.

- AAAHHH! O que quer, Isaac?

- Não se assuste, honey! Então, declama uma piada aí!

- Piada?

- Poema! Confundi! – Ele sorriu exibindo um dente de ouro (só podia ser falso).

- Ainda não. Só no concurso. – Falou Shun recolocando seus fones voltando a escrever ou corrigir os textos.

- Segredo, né? Entendo. Dá má sorte o noivo ver a noiva antes do casamento. Disso eu sei.

- Sabe? – Perguntei querendo puxar assunto.

- Pois é. Lembra da Pamela? Ela me chutou.

- Pamela? Você ia se casar com ela?? – O quê? A Pamela era a última mulher do mundo com quem alguém gostaria de se casar.

- Ia! Nos dávamos tão bem, Haga…

- Imagino… - Tentei não ser irônico.

- Ela me deixou no altar! Por um bombeiro!! Agora, me diga, quem resistiria a mim? Eu sou praticamente um Rei.

- Não consigo entender por quê… - Falou Ikki lá de trás dando uma risadinha.

- Pois é, folks. Perdi o amor da minha vida… Pan! Mas já vi que aqui ninguém aqui tem esse tipo de problema, estou certo, Haga? – Ele olhava pelo retrovisor para todos no carro. Ikki foi o primeiro a abrir a boca antes que Seiya pudesse começar.

- Minha mulher foi morta por minha causa.

- Por isso, tentou se matar? – Perguntou Isaac sem cerimônia fazendo com que todos olhassem para trás. Shun, que parecia alheio ao que se passava no carro, tirou os fones e virou com um olhar apreensivo.

- Você não precisa responder, irmão… - Shun falava delicadamente segurando o braço de Isaac que desviava por vezes o olhar para o retrovisor. Como eu disse, ninguém nunca ousara perguntar pra Ikki o que o motivara a tentar o suicídio.

- Bingo. – Falou Ikki.

- Ikki… eu não sabia… que dizer que ela morreu por sua…

- Minha causa. Agora, todos já sabem. Fim de papo. – O clima ficou meio carregado no carro, exceto por Isaac. Parecia que nada o abalava. Quer dizer, talvez se Elvis o parasse pedindo carona, ele se abalasse.

- E você, aniversariante?

- Bom, eu estou sozinho no momento.

- Sei… Foi chutado também. – Seiya nem se mexeu e voltou a jogar videogame.

- É, fui.

- Essas mulheres… Só há uma certeza sobre elas, vão te ferrar, de um jeito ou de outro. Bom, parece que temos uma teoria aqui: é melhor ficar com homens! Quem melhor que um homem para entender outro homem. Estou certo, Haga? – Que conclusão mais non sense era aquela!?

- Isaac, de onde veio isso?

- Ué, todo mundo aqui está na pior por causa de uma mulher. Mas você e o Shun não! Então, conclui-se que…

- Isaac, que piração! Essa lógica é absurda! – Já estava me exaltando.

- Se é uma boa lógica ou não, sei lá. Só sei que um fato é um fato. Já vou sair na busca por um novo affair. Ei, ô do videogame, já que está livre…

- Sai fora! Eu não sou tão pragmático assim! Gosto de mulher e ponto final.

- Okay, okay. Nem vou perguntar pro grandão porque está em processo de reabilitação. E então, chegamos a uma bifurcação. Pra onde vamos? – Dei as instruções para Isaac e permanecemos bastante quietos durante a viagem. Cheguei a pegar no sono depois ouvir quase toda discografia do Elvis! Acordei logo depois de Isaac dar uma super freada fazendo o bolo, que estava no assento ao lado de Seiya, escorregar pelo e cair no chão. Ouvi o barulho de barata esmagada e me virei automaticamente pra Seiya que fechara os olhos como quem reza pra que aquilo não tivesse realmente acontecido.

- NÃOOO!! – Gritou Shun soltando tudo e abrindo a porta de repente. – Meu bolo está arruinado… Demorei tanto pra fazer… - Abriu com violência a porta traseira quase fazendo o troço descarrilar - Seiya, por que não segurou essa droga de bolo?!! – Podia ver faíscas de raiva nos olhos do meu pequeno amante que subia na kombi indo em direção ao Seiya que tentava, em vão, escapulir pelos outros bancos.

- Desculpe, Shun! Eu cochilei. Não agüento mais ouvir Elvis!! – Isaac, ainda no banco na frente, ria com gosto.

- Enfezado o Shunzinho, né? As aparências enganam mesmo. Aposto que ele deve ser uma fera na cama, hein, Haga?

- Como é??? Como vem dizer uma coisas dessas na minha cara!? – Fiquei furioso e agarrei com tudo o pescoço de Isaac, que permanecia rindo.

- Calma, Haga! Foi só um elogio! Eu só disse o que eu acho, ué?

- Seu… seu… - Eu nem sabia como xingá-lo! Eu queria matá-lo! Enquanto eu me esforçava para fazer isso, Shun continuava tentando agarrar Seiya a todo custo que, na fuga, pisou sem querer no bolo, piorando ainda mais a situação.

- CHEGAA!!! Chega seu bando de histéricos malucos! Que palhaçada é essa? Por que essa zorra toda? O bolo caiu? Caiu, ora essa. Não tem o que fazer! – Ikki gritou do fundo do carro, fazendo com que parássemos. Nos acalmamos. Larguei o pescoço de Isaac que logo o massageou. Shun ajudou Seiya a levantar, recolhendo a caixa esmagada e levando-a para uma lixeira.

- Tudo bem aí, Isaac? – Perguntei a contra gosto pra ele.

- Oh, that's okay. Eu não devia ter dito aquilo. Foi mal. De verdade. Não vou mais fazer comentários sexuais! – Cada coisa que a gente tem que ouvir. – Mas um fato é um fato. Você sabe! – Deu uma piscada pra mim soltando o cinto de segurança. Agora, havia me dado conta que já estava de noite e Isaac havia parado em hotel de beira de estrada. Já estávamos todos fora do carro. Abraçava Shun pela cintura. Estava com saudade dele.

- Que bom que saímos da lata de sardinha! Cara, Isaac, seu carro fede! – Falou Seiya.

- Concordo. – Disse Ikki com o mesmo ar Clint Eastwood de sempre. Eu e Shun não dissemos nada a respeito, apesar de concordarmos. Na verdade, estávamos mais preocupados em ficar abraçados do que falar da kombi Lulu do Isaac.

- Talvez possam me pagar uma lavagem como agradecimento. Transportei umas crianças de uma festa na fazenda na semana passada. Foi dureza! – Olhamos com certo nojo para o carro e, em seguida, para Isaac que sorria.

- Preciso dormir. Esse foi o único hotel que vi em anos!! Deve ser bom, não acham? – Olhamos para o aspecto geral do negócio: _Hotel Miramar, o único local para se parar_. Que slogan atraente era aquele… Não tínhamos escolha. Todos foram na frente, enquanto eu e Shun íamos devagar atrás. E ainda não estava acostumado com aquela muleta!

- Hyoga, estou tão feliz com essa viagem! Apesar de tudo…

- Mesmo? Mesmo que o Seiya tenha pisado no seu bolo e mesmo sabendo por que o Ikki quase morreu? – Perguntei com calma. Aliás, pra que aquela pergunta?

- Mesmo assim… Lógico que eu fiquei irritado com o lance do bolo. E o Ikki… vou conversar com ele um pouco mais…

- Shun, você não existe… - Disse apertando-o um pouco mais contra mim.

- Ah, Hyoga se não fosse por você, eu estaria em casa vendo "Topa tudo por dinheiro" chorando por não poder ver o Mika Jones!

- Que isso, Shun… Mika Jones? Quer dizer que tudo isso é por causa… - Fiquei com ciúme, claro!

- É claro que eu quero participar do concurso! Mas eu quero muito ver o Mika Jones!! – Vi os olhos de Shun brilharem.

- Esse cara é tão bom assim? – Perguntei demonstrando claramente meus sentimentos. Eu não estava gostando daquela tietagem do Shun com o tal sujeito. Como pode? "Prêmio de literato galã"?? Que tipo de prêmio era esse??? E Shun ainda com aquele brilho nos olhos... Era óbvio que eu tinha que ficar com ciúmes!

- Hyoga… está com… ciúmes? – Perguntou Shun se esticando um pouco colocando seus lábios bem próximos aos meus. Shun sempre gostou de fazer esses joguinhos. E eu adoro!

- Claro que estou…

- Gosto disso… Me dá um beijo logo, vai… - Bem na hora em que eu atender o pedido do meu amor…

- GENTE! Que cena romântica!! – Era ninguém menos que Isaac vindo em nossa direção com as chaves dos quartos. – Não vão continuar? Finjam que não estou aqui!

- Nem vou comentar. – Falei vendo Shun sorrir.

- Então, pombinhos, qual quarto querem? Peguei dois! Achei que iam querer um pouco de privacidade e tal. Então, 39 ou 40? – Peguei qualquer chaveiro vendo Isaac fazer uma reverência. – Uma ótima escolha, milorde. Vou pegar sua bagagem. Com licença.

- Isaac é estranho. – Falou Shun com um sorrisinho vendo-o andando até o carro com aquele mesmo rebolar Elvis.

- É… mas onde estávamos mesmo? – Puxei o queixo dele para tentar dar-lhe o bendito beijo.

- NÃO, NÃO E NÃO!

- O que é dessa vez? – Falei irritado ouvindo Shun bufar.

- Ah, cara, vocês iam se beijar? Nojento. Já não bastou aquele beijo lá na sala ontem? Vai, nada contra vocês se amarem, enroscarem ou o que quer que seja, mas nos poupem desses beijos! – Seiya vinha falando como se fosse um bebê seguido de Ikki com seu olhar de poucos amigos.

- Cada coisa que a gente tem que ouvir. Mas por que essa gritaria toda?

- Eu não vou dormir com esses dois! De jeito nenhum! E se aquele maluco do seu amigo pseudo Elvis tentar me atacar durante a noite? Ele já me cantou hoje! E se o Ikki tentar se matar? Não agüento a pressão… Posso... dormir com vocês? – Ele estava mesmo com medo!

- Eu não vou me matar. Não na sua frente.

- Ui, vai dormir com o Hyoga e o Shun?! Que lindo! Não sabia que eram tão liberais assim! – Disse Isaac que acabara de chegar com as malas.

- É, Seiya. Faz muito tempo que não ficamos assim, sozinhos. Eu e o Hyoga estamos com saudades um do outro… - Falou Shun com um pouco de malícia trazendo certo terror aos olhos de Seiya.

- Tá bom, tá bom! Isaac, me dá logo essa droga de chave aqui.

- Claro, baby! – Todos riram do modo cantado como Isaac falou.

* * *

O quarto tinha cheiro de mofo e uma decoração bastante… incoerente. A colcha era rosa com estampas amarelas. No criado-mudo, havia um abajur que tinha uns penduricalhos coloridos de verde. Uma cômoda mega século XIV! Tudo ali parecia ter sido comprado em vários lugares diferentes e baratos. Como se tivessem vindo de uma promoção de garagem. Apesar dos males do lugar, eu e Shun não ficamos muito incomodados. Mal entramos no quarto, começamos a nos beijar e agarrar como há muito não fazíamos… Devagar, lógico, porque com aquela perna quebrada…

- Ah, Hyoga, vem… Vai logo com isso… - Shun estava queimando de desejo! Eu nunca tinha visto ele assim! Nos beijávamos enquanto íamos pra cama. Shun já tinha praticamente rasgado a minha camisa e quase me carregou no colo até cama! Lógico que eu estava morrendo de vontade de transar com ele, mas algo me dizia que aquilo não ia dar certo…

- Shun, calma… - Pedi entre alguns beijos.

- Que calma o quê! Eu preciso de você… Vem logo! – Shun já estava ficando estranho! Parecia que estava possuído! Me jogou na cama com tudo e quase caí daquela maldição! Era de mola, fato que quase me fez saltar para o outro lado. Shun me segurou rápido achando que eu fosse mesmo entrar em órbita!

- Hyoguinha, ai meu Deus, exagerei. Quase que você caiu, amor… - Dava pra ver que ele estava muito preocupado.

- Calma, Shun, calma. Você está muito afoito. O que houve? – Eu sabia que ele não era daquele jeito. Ele se sentou ao meu lado tirando os restos da minha camisa e me acariciando.

- Ah, Hyoga, eu estou meio cansado e estressado, sabe… Muita coisa pra fazer. Nossa vida está estranha. O Ikki me faz essa loucura, você quebrou a perna e em breve eu estarei frente a frente com Mika Jones! É muito pra mim…

- Eu entendo… Quer conversar? - Ele se abaixou para me dar um beijo colocando seu corpo em cima do meu. – MIKA JONES!? De novo esse cara!? – Apartei o beijo um tanto irritado. Mika Jones não ia ficar na minha cama!

- Com ciúme? Eu adoro quando você fica assim, Hyoguinha. É um dos melhores jeitos que você tem pra se declarar pra mim… - Dizendo isso, ele se levantou e começou a tirar a minha calça. Seria demorado por causa do gesso.- Sem cueca… Hyoga, você me deixa louco com esses seus hábitos…

- Deixo é? – Perguntei me fingindo de desentendido.

- Uhum… E você sabe que sim… - Estava tudo indo bem de novo, até Shun chegar até o gesso. Estava difícil de tirar. – Ah, não creio! Sai daí, sua calça do inferno! Sai, seu lixo!! – Shun puxava com força quando de repente caiu pra trás com calça e tudo!

- Shun, amor, você se machucou? – Perguntei tentando me levantar.

- Não, estou bem aqui! Não se levante! Fique aí, quieto. – Shun estava todo descabelado com a calça embolada na mão. Ao perceber isso, tentou arrumar o cabelo tacando a calça em um canto qualquer. – Pronto! Espero que nada mais interrompa nossa ritual pré-transal! – Dizendo isso, ele pegou uma fita na mala e colocou no super moderno rádio do hotel. Ele colocou a fita enquanto eu esperava.

- Shun, que você está fazendo?

- Hyoga, você fala demais. Fica quietinho, tá? – Começou a música. "You can live your hat on". Ele ia fazer um strip. E foi o que ele fez! Shun pensa em cada coisa… Foi tirando "Baby, take off your coat...". Peça por peça. Cada peça que tirava, jogava pelo ar de qualquer jeito. Um pouco desengonçado... Estava tudo estranho naqueles dias... Tudo o que passamos, íamos passar... Shun tirando a roupa pra me excitar naquele hotel de quinta... "You can leave your hat on, You can leave your hat on "... Ele ia andando pelo quarto, se esfregava em mim. A música nem tinha acabado, ele já estava em cima de mim, beijando cada parte do meu corpo. Lógico que eu estava mais que pronto para ir às vias de fato.

- Hyoga... vamos com isso... – Lá estava ele daquele jeito selvagem desejoso maluco. Mas a essa altura, eu nem ligava mais! Queria mesmo que ele fizesse o que tinha que ser feito. Eu também estava explodindo de tesão ao ver o Shun daquela maneira. Ele não perdeu tempo em se posicionar na hora em que disse algumas palavras safadas pra ele. Ele adora essas coisas!

- Shun, você está... muito gostoso hoje...

- Só hoje?... – Nem respondi! Na verdade, íamos começar a emoção quando senti que algo estranho estava acontecendo na estrutura da cama.

- Shun, você sentiu isso? – Perguntei já ofegante. Eu queria transar com ele. E como eu queria! Mas eu não estava conseguindo me concentrar!

- Ai, Hyoga... é claro que eu estou sentindo...

- Não, docinho... Calma! A cama... Shun! – Não deu outra, a cama ruiu. Seria trágico se não fosse cômico. Na verdade, um grande clichê.

- Hyoguinha, você se machucou? – Perguntou Shun se agarrando em mim.

- Não... Mas eu sabia que esse troço ia ruir! – Ficamos parados um poucos até que começamos a rir. Shun escondia o rosto no meu peito para abafar o riso.

- Eu não acredito nisso! Eu até tinha preparado aquele strip! Estava tudo tão bem... Lixo de hotel! – Ele ainda ria um pouco.

- Hahaha. Ai, Shun, você mesmo me disse uma vez que o sexo tem que ser engraçado e divertido. – Comentei lembrando de uma das muitas discussões de relação que tivemos.

- Isso foi mesmo engraçado. Mas eu ainda estou com vontade, Hyoga... – Disse ele remexendo o quadril.

- Eu também... Mas e se chegar alguém!? Vai estragar tudo de novo... – Falei passando as mãos pelo corpo branquinho dele.

- É, você está certo... Que chato! Vou tomar banho. Aliás, melhor você ir primeiro pra eu poder ajudar. – Nisso alguém bateu na porta.

- Está tudo bem? – Era o Seiya.

- Está, Seiya. Tivemos um pequeno acidente com a cama, mas... – Respondeu Shun tentando me levantar.

- Então tá. Boa noite.

* * *

Depois da nossa quase transa, acabamos perdendo o sono. Sugeri ao Shun que fôssemos lá pra fora. Ficar naquele quarto fedorento não ia rolar. Sentamos na varanda para qual a porta do nosso quarto dava. Aquele corredor aberto que se vê nesses hotéis de beira de estrada em filme norte-americano.

- A noite está feia, não é? – Falou Shun balançando as pernas se achegando mais em mim. Nosso quarto ficava no segundo andar.

- Está mesmo... Tomara que não chova amanhã.

- Tem que fazer sol! Hyoga, estou tão ansioso! Será que vão gostar do meu poema? – Ele parecia uma criança ansiosa pelo presente de aniversário. Shun é um tanto paradoxal pra mim. Por isso, eu gosto tanto dele! Ele estava com um pijama liso, branco que parecia sumir no contraste inexistente com a sua pele. Com aquela bandana, lenço, sei lá na cabeça. Ele estava com mania de usar aqueles negócios. Até pra dormir!

- Claro que vão!

- Acha mesmo? – Concordei dando-lhe um selinho.

- Será que o Mika Jones vai rir de mim?

- Ah não, de novo esse sujeito? Qual é o seu lance com esse cara afinal? – Estava claramente emburrado. – Como pode um cara ganhar prêmio de "literato galã"? Que tipo de premiação é essa??? – Shun me olhava rindo um pouco.

- Bem, ele é mesmo bonito... E sexy...

- Mas o quê?! Shun, nunca esperei isso de você! Dizer essas coisas na minha cara! – Shun continuava sorrindo sem dar a mínima pra minha explosão de ciúme!

- Hyoguinha, deixa de ser bobo! Você estava doido pra me ouvir falar isso só pra te comparar com ele, né? Eu sei que estava, Hyoga. Sou homem também. Sei como é. Ele é bonito sim e ele é talentoso sim. Esse prêmio só foi criado, de acordo com a Academia, para atrair mais pessoas. Só isso. Mas não faz diferença... Eu só tenho olhos pra você... – Falando isso, me olhou fundo nos olhos passando os dedos pelos meus lábios. - Mas o Mika Jones é o maior poeta desde Shakespeare! – Cortando o clima, ele abriu os braços como se estivesse em um show! Há tempos eu não conversava assim com Shun... Tive um pouco de vergonha de mim, mas fiquei feliz ao ver a alegria com que ele estava falando. Mesmo que fosse sobre o imbecil do Mika Jones! - Tenho todos os livros dele! O "Rosas são lixo" é o meu favorito!

- Isso não me pareceu muito Shakespeariano...

- Não, é mikajonesiano! – Falou ele balançando os braços.

- Tá, chega desse cara. Vem aqui. – Puxei ele pra mais perto.

- Nem dá pra admirar o céu hoje... – Shun soltou com um bocejo.

- Claro que dá! Fecha os olhos. Eu também vou fechar. Lembra quando nós brincávamos disso, Shun?

- Lembro... ainda bem que eu te conheci já naquele tempo, né? – Disse ele deitando ainda mais em mim. – Quando não tínhamos alguma coisa que a gente queria...

- Era só fechar os olhos! – É estranhamente bom conversar com outra pessoa de olhos fechados sabendo que ela também o está. – Eu lembro que te contei aquela história russa..

- Eu chorei tanto... Hyoga, por que me contou aquilo?

- A minha mãe contava pra mim. Toda vez que fazia frio, (quase todo dia, né), minha mãe contava essa história pra que eu desse valor à minha vida e à minha família. A menina morria na neve imaginando estar nos braços da mãe...

- Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ainda fico triste com essa história...

- Mas sabe de uma coisa? Quando eu era criança, eu e o Isaac éramos grandes amigos. Ainda somos, né.

- Apesar de ele ser estranho...- Murmurou Shun e soltei um risinho.

- Uma vez, estávamos vendo essa revista. Era uma revista de quadros. Um deles, de um pintor do qual eu não me lembro o nome, era de um homem sentando em uma mesinha tomando café. Um homem barbudo, com cabelo curto. Era num lugar de chão de terra batida. Havia um pôster com tons de vermelho e amarelo na parede. Fazia sol... Olhávamos praquilo todo dia imaginando, "puxa, como ele parece feliz e quentinho". E parecia mesmo! Fechávamos os olhos e pensávamos que já tínhamos crescido e que éramos aquele homem tomando café em algum lugar quente do mundo...

- Então, foi aí que nasceu essa brincadeira?

- Foi, e ensinei pra você! Funciona bem, né?

- Funciona! Então, vai me guiando, amor... Como vai ser a noite que vamos imaginar? – Shun passava as mãos nos meus cabelos arrumando-os.

- Vamos imaginar... Uma noite linda, azul, estrelada! As nuvens encaracoladas saem da frente das estrelas. As árvores se mexem devagar por causa da brisa... Como... como naquele quadro do Van Gogh! Tinha naquela revista. Está sentindo?

- Eu estou! – Era o Isaac que tinha acabado de surgir. – Perdi o sono também! Ensinou a "cegos na noite" pro Shunzinho? – Ele se sentou ao meu lado.

- Ensinei. Sempre usamos!

- É muito bom... Estavam fantasiando em cima do "Noite Estrelada"?

- Sim.- Disse Shun bocejando de novo.

- Uma ótima escolha!! Realmente, uma saída pra essa noite fechada! – Disse Isaac se levantando rapidamente para se apoiar na grade.

- Tudo bem lá no quarto? – Perguntou Shun pegando a minha mão alisando-a.

- Bem. Na verdade, acho que vocês que tiveram alguns probleminhas, hein... Eu sabia que o Shun era uma fera na cama! Hahahaha!

- Isaac! – Shun ficou vermelho e eu preparava pra dar um soco na fuça dele!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Não vamos brigar! Relaxa um pouco! Acho que você precisa de um pouco de Elvis! Hey, baby! – Acalmei os ânimos. Isaac sempre fora daquele jeito. Não ia mudar mesmo.

- Eu não tinha nada contra o Elvis, mas estou começando a querer que ele esteja vivo no sótão da mãe de alguém só pra matá-lo! – Terminou Shun.

- Minha mãe acredita que o Elvis está vivo no seu sótão! E deve estar mesmo!

- Chega, Isaac! – Dissemos Shun e eu em coro.

- Okay, okay... Podia mesmo ser uma noite estrelada como aquela. Sabe, sempre que eu olho aquele quadro penso que o reflexo de uma noite em uma poça da água... E as bolhinhas vão estourando misturando as cores, encaracolando o céu...

- Isaac, que poético! – Shun olhava-o encantando.

- Mesmo? Eu sou um cara sensível, né. "Love me tendeerr, love me sweettt". Bom, vou tentar dormir porque se não... Vocês deveriam ir também. Ao som de "Love me tender"! – Isaac deu uma piscadinha e um tapinha nas minhas costas. – Good night.

- Até amanhã, Isaac. – Disse eu vendo-o andar rebolante de volta ao quarto.

- Foi bom conversar com ele, não acha? Já não o acho tão estranho assim... – Disse Shun com mais um dos seus bocejos puxando o sono no meu colo.

- Ele é meu amigo ou não é? Vamos dormir. Vem.- Ele tinha que dormir, se não ia ficar desesperado no dia seguinte.

* * *

- Parabéns pra você, nessa data querida... – Resolvemos "comemorar" o aniversário antes de abandonar as muito confortáveis instalações do _Hotel Miramar_. Estávamos em frente ao carro com uma torta de morango que o Shun tinha arranjado no posto de gasolina que ficava ao lado do hotel. Não devia ser lá essas coisas, mas era só pro Seiya assoprar as velas.

- Cara, estou muito feliz por poder passar esse dia com vocês... Valeu mesmo! – Disse Seiya sorridente apagando o palito de fósforo. O fato foi que quando Shun jogou o bolo fora, esqueceu que a vela também estava dentro da caixa... É o valor simbólico que interessa, né? Acabamos decidindo que não comeríamos a torta. Ela tinha... valor simbólico!

- Melhor não comermos isso... – Disse Shun dando mais uma olhada no doce.

- Que isso, Shun! Vamos comer! – Falou Isaac pegando a torta.

- NÃO! – Gritou Ikki. – Se você passar mal, estamos ferrados. - Depois de pensar um pouco encarando cada um de nós, Isaac pegou o doce levando-o para a lixeira mais próxima. Seiya ficou meio triste e Shun tentava consolá-lo dizendo que faria um bolo quando chegássemos em casa.

- Okay, baby! Vamos que temos muito chão! Precisamos correr pra chegar! – Isaac foi andando com o mesmo andar de sempre, enquanto entrávamos no carro. Estava indo um pouco mais rápido, pois, de acordo com os nossos cálculos, para chegar lá às 15h, precisaríamos andar a 120km. Shun ficava nervoso conforme o tempo ia passando.

- Será que vamos conseguir? Vamos, não é, Isaac? Estou ficando com medo, você está indo muito rápido!

Shun nunca gostou muito de andar de carro e sempre me pedia pra andar devagar.

- Docinho, fique calmo. Vai, você precisa treinar o seu poema! – Tentei me aproximar dele, apesar do empecilho da perna. Nesse momento, Isaac começou a cantar "Suspicious Minds" bem na minha orelha!

- "WE CAN'T GO ON TOGETHER WITH SUSPICIOUS MIIINNDSS!!"

- Isaac, pô, que sacanagem! Gritando no meu ouvido! – Disse eu voltando rapidamente para o meu lugar. Shun continuava a roer as unhas lendo pela milésima vez o que tinha escrito. Isaac falou um "foi mal" e ainda aumentou o rádio! Seiya e eu tapávamos os ouvidos enquanto Ikki fazia um olhar de reprovação. As unhas de Shun estavam prestes a se tornarem extintas e Isaac ia dançando, fingindo cantar em um microfone. Diante da situação caótica que se instalou no carro, só restou uma coisa.

-CHEEEGAAA!! – Gritei assustando todos e fazendo Isaac perder o controle da direção por alguns segundos. Ele abaixou o som na hora e olhava pelo retrovisor um pouco assustado. – Pare no acostamento. Precisamos conversar. – Assim ele o fez.

- Isaac, sabe de uma coisa, gosto de você, é um amigo com quem posso contar sempre. Mas percebe o que está fazendo? Estamos andando acima do limite máximo de velocidade, com o som no último volume! Falta nada pra sermos parados! – Tentei manter a calma. Pelo Shun também. Queria que ele tivesse sucesso no concurso. Isaac suspirou e virou pra mim.

- Você tem razão, Haga. O fato é que estou muito animado com essa viagem! Sabe, depois que a minha amada siliconada Pan me deixou, fiquei meio sem rumo. De repente, você me liga! Me dá uma nova razão de viver! –Céus! Eu sabia que o Isaac era estranho, mas aquilo já era loucura! – Eu vi novos horizontes se desenharem, conheci novas pessoas, novas amizades! Eu quero que o Shun esteja no concurso porque eu sei que é importante pra ele, que é importante pra vocês que gostam dele. Mas é importante pra mim! Porque eu amo vocês, caras! – Mas hein?!

- Isaac, que discurso emocionado! – Falou Shun colocando a mão no ombro dele. Seiya ensaiava chorar e Ikki permanecia olhando a estrada. Eu devia estar com uma cara de "nada a ver" que eu não costumo fazer.

- Obrigado pela chance que me deram! Shun, você vai chegar lá são e salvo! Eu prometo. Vamos nessa, baby! I'm on the road! – Dizendo ele arrancou novamente em alta velocidade. "Deus nos proteja!", pensei eu. Isaac começou a dirigir animadamente de novo, Shun continuava apreensivo e Seiya insistia com aquele videogame. Aos poucos, a velocidade foi aumentando e ninguém se deu muita conta disso. Nem mesmo o Isaac, que conservava um olhar de nostalgia que ressurgira por causa do discurso. Não deu outra. Fomos parados.

- Carteira de motorista e documentos do carro, por favor. – Disse o guarda se encostando na janela do carro.

- Algum problema, policial? – Imagino o que ele deve ter pensado ao ver o Isaac com aqueles óculos escuros, gel no cabelo e colar havaiano. No mínimo, deve ter suspeitado daquilo e de uma kombi cheia de homens. Tudo é motivo para suspeita!

- Pode descer do carro, por favor. – Isaac assim o fez. Shun morria de preocupação. Ele detesta estar contra a lei.

- Hyoga, o que faremos? E se o Isaac for preso? E se formos presos?? Hyoga, estou passando mal... – Shun começava a se abanar com os papéis. Estava ficando cada vez mais branco!

- Shun, respire devagar. Não vamos ser presos. No máximo, uma multa. Acalme-se. – Shun me ouvia, mas estava perdendo o controle.

- Talvez, devêssemos colocar uma música! – Sugeriu Seiya, que parecia não se importar com a situação.

- De onde saiu essa idéia, Seiya? Shun passando mal e você me vem com essa? Só falta sugerir que ouçamos Elvis!

- Não, aquelas coisas tipo "sons da natureza"! Sempre durmo quando ouço aquilo! – Estava pronto pra responder àquilo, quando...

- Ele vai abrir a mala. – Disse Ikki, acompanhando o guarda e Isaac.

- Que tipo de material é esse? – Disse o guarda constatando algo que eu não sabia o que era na mala.

- Hyoga, o que o Isaac tem na mala? – Disse Shun um pouco ofegante. Estava começando a soar. Ele pulou o banco para se deitar ao meu lado. Acariciei-o um pouco para acalmá-lo.

- Mas isso é muito... – Pude ouvir o guarda dizer ao se afastar fechando o porta-malas.

- Ikki, o que tinha na mala? – Ikki ria um pouquinho com a pergunta de Seiya.

- Você já vai saber. – Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos. Apreensivos. Logo Isaac voltou sorrindo daquele jeito pseudo sedutor de novo.

- Thank you, baby! – Disse para o guarda fazendo todos no carro ficarem boquiabertos. Mais estupefatos ainda quando ele disse. – Yeah, baby! Drive safety, man! – Isaac fez um sinal de "okay" e fomos embora. Ele cantarolava Elvis de novo quando Shun perguntou.

- O que houve? O que tinha na mala? – Disse voltando para o banco da frente me dando um selinho.

- Ele era fã do Rei! The King! Cara, que sorte! Tinha uma roupa de Elvis na minha mala! Eu ia usar na sua apresentação, Shunzinho! Pra dar sorte!

- COMO É? – O carro em coro!

- Pois é, baby! Eu ia levar uma multa sim, mas o guarda era fanático pelo Rei! Foi só eu dar um dos meus óculos de coleção, que ele se amarrou! Um fato sempre é um fato, man!

-Óculos de coleção? – Perguntei.

- Você acha mesmo que eu só tenho esses aqui? – Nem falei mais nada...

- Você se veste de Elvis? – Era vez de Ikki falar.

- Tá na cara, né. – Seiya falou no momento em que desligava o videogame.

- Yeah! Eu uso em ocasiões especiais! E um fato é um fato: Elvis é um cara muito elegante. – Existem coisas que a gente só vê uma vez na vida.

Por causa da parada, estávamos atrasados. Eram 14h30min e ainda não tínhamos conseguido chegar à entrada da Cidade do Sul!

- Oh, o que vamos fazer? Não vamos conseguir chegar!! Estamos perdidos! E o Mika Jones? E o concurso!? A culpa é sua, Elvis! Sua! – Shun estava irritado e brigava com o rádio e consigo mesmo!

- All right, Shunzinho! Já vejo a entrada! Vamos chegar, honey! – Falou Isaac. Pudemos ver o arco que ficava na entrada da cidade em que se lia bem grande _"Cidade do Sul, ela fica no sul, oras"_. Essa viagem estava estranha.

- Liga o rádio, Isaac. Vamos ver se estão falando alguma coisa.

- Você manda, Haga!

_ - "Estamos aqui no evento que está dando razão de existência à nossa cidade! O Concurso Surpresa de Poetas Amadores! E vejam quem está chegando! É o famosérrimo Mika Jones!"_

- Aumenta! – Falou rispidamente Shun.

- _"Senhor Jones, um momentinho! Como se sente? O que acha do concurso?(Mika Jones) Duas palavras pra você. Cai. Fora. É meu último poema. Vou parar de escrever. (repórter) Oh, meu Deus! Mika Jones nos dá uma notícia bombástica!"_

- Que horror! Não! Não pode ser! Estou triste, muito triste! – Shun que estava paralisado ouvindo aquilo enquanto eu e Isaac procurávamos o hotel, começou a soltar palavras de tristeza. Como eu odeio esse sujeito!

- Isaac, ali, ali! É ali!! – Falou Seiya apontando um prédio marrom com bege.

- Não ouse passar a entrada, Isaac. Não ouse! – Se sentindo bastante ameaçado e vendo que não havia entrada, pois o hotel já estava ficando longe de novo, Isaac subiu no canteiro atravessando a calçada para chegar ao lugar.

- Isaac, ficou louco?! Quer nos matar? – Ikki sacudindo dentro da kombi como todos nós.

- Vamos conseguir!!! Estamos quase lá! – Isaac dirigia loucamente cantando "For I can't help falling in love with you" até bastante afinado para quem estava sacudindo daquele jeito. Parou violentamente na porta. Eram 14h50min. Shun sorria de felicidade e acabou dando um beijo nele. Lógico que fiquei com ciúmes! Isaac ficou sorrindo vendo Shun sair correndo pela porta. Seiya e Ikki saíram na mesma hora indo atrás dele.

- Haga, um fato é um fato. O Shun deve ser mesmo uma fera na cama!

- ISAAC! Estaciona logo essa droga que eu quero ver o MEU Shun se apresentar. – Ele deu uma piscadinha e arrancou.

* * *

Estávamos na platéia e faltavam dois candidatos para chegar a vez de Shun. Esperávamos todos esperando ansiosamente. Isaac com a roupa de Elvis ao meu lado, Seiya e Ikki do outro. Os candidatos eram muito bons. Pelo menos, pra mim, que sou meio leigo em poesia. O tal de Mika Jones era um dos jurados e eu podia vê-lo na banca com uma cara que dava vontade de socar! Não importa que cara ele fizesse, eu o queria socar!

- "Apesar das ruínas e da morte

Onde sempre acabou cada ilusão

A força dos meus sonhos é tão forte

Que de tudo renasce a exaltação

E nunca as minhas mãos estão vazias" – Aplausos se seguiram à uma mulher que declamou com emoção aquilo que tinha escrito. Eu estava gostando daquele concurso! Era a vez do Shun!

- Em alguns minutos, o nosso próximo candidato. – Anunciou o apresentador.

- Ei, Haga, você sabe sobre o que é o poema do Shun? – Perguntou Isaac baixinho.

- Não faço idéia. Ele nunca me fala muito no assunto.

- Espero que valha a pena. Vou entrar em depressão aqui! É bem capaz que o Ikki adquira tendências suicidas de novo. Esses poemas só falam sobre dor! – Disse Seiya atraindo alguns olhares.

- E agora, o próximo candidato, Shun Amamiya! – Uma salva de palmas e lá estava ele. Shun fica lindo de macacão. Parece que é tão pequeno e indefeso...

- Boa tarde a todos. Eu quero dedicar esse poema aos meus amigos que se esforçaram muito para que chegássemos aqui hoje. E ao meu companheiro de todas horas... – Ele não falou, mas eu sabia que era eu! As pessoas ficaram comovidas e bateram palmas de novo. Até o tal de Mika Jones. Eu estava de olho naquele cara. Shun tomou ar e começou a ler.

- Ele se chama "As estrelas nunca brilham quando a gente quer".

"Eu estava sozinho lá

Não havia ninguém ao meu lado

Eu ouvia o meu próprio choro

Gota por gota no chão

Eu estendia a mão

Mas não havia mão para pegar

Eu estava sozinho lá

Não havia ninguém ao meu lado

Um dia, desisti de esticar os braços

Apenas desisti

É como sentir fracasso

Sentir medo de...

Então, eu senti

Ele veio, me levantou

Eu nem sabia que podia acontecer

E aconteceu

Eu não estava mais sozinho lá...

É, as estrelas nunca brilham quando a gente quer

Mas o que importam é que elas brilham

Sempre"

Shun tinha escrito aquilo? Bom, não era exatamente o que eu esperava... Não era, bem... Eu estava parado. Ouvia as pessoas aplaudirem e ele agradecer do palco. Shun era uma visão pra mim. Com aquele macacão branco... Uma estrela que brilhava na escuridão. Que coisa boba pra se dizer... De repente, me deu um estalo! Levantei e comecei a aplaudir meu querido Shun. Tão especial, tão Shun!

* * *

Esperávamos Shun na porta de entrada, pois Seiya, Ikki e Isaac disseram não agüentar mais ouvir tristezas e lamentações. Lá veio ele todo sorridente, correndo quando me viu esperando.

- Hyoga, você me viu? Viu? – Falou ele me apertando e pulando de alegria.

- Vi. Você estava lindo...

- Ah, Hyoga... eu fiz pra você. Quando te conheci... – Ele me fazia carinho e estava bastante emocionado.

- Eu te salvei, Shun? – Ele concordou e o abracei mais me equilibrando na muleta - Shun, eu te amo tanto. Sabe por que eu estendi a mão pra você? Porque eu sempre achei que você fosse pegar...

- Hyoga...obrigado... – Íamos nos beijar quando...

- GENTE!! Que cena romântica!!! Continuem! Finjam que não estamos aqui... – Isso só podia ser coisa do Isaac,

- E então? Viu o tal de Mika Jones? – Perguntou Ikki fingindo desinteresse.

- Não!!! Como pude esquecer? Eu trouxe o livro! Vamos lá! – Shun saiu correndo na frente e nós o seguíamos... Devagar e sempre!

* * *

Mika Jones estava sentado em uma das mesas colocadas no hall de entrada autografando seus livros. Desde o início de tudo, eu o achei um cara metido e bastante pedante só pelo jeito andar, olhar. Era um cara bastante jovem, de uns 23 anos no máximo. A mesma idade de Shun, mas parecia um pouco mais velho. Os cabelos encaracolados e umas roupas bastante... diferentes. Shun abraçava o livro esperando chegar a sua vez. Tive a impressão que ele estava meio de saco cheio de dar autógrafos. Alguns pediam pra tirar fotos, para as quais ele posava um pouco enfadado. Acompanhávamos o movimento pacientemente. Algumas pessoas paravam pra falar com Isaac achando que ele era uma espécie de atração do lugar. Ele fazia poses para fotos e tudo. Cada coisa... Chegara a vez de Shun e eu só queria ver o que ia sair da boca daquele cara.

- Senhor Mika Jones, sou seu fã! Adoro seus poemas! – Disse Shun entregando o livro para o cara.

- "Senhor". Realmente, estou envelhecendo. Esse trabalho está me envelhecendo... Qual é o seu nome? - Falou ele dando um suspiro e passando as mãos no cabelo. Eu, que até então sentia raiva do sujeito, fiquei com pena...

- É Shun... Bom, falei por educação. – Vi o sorriso se desmanchar no rosto de Shun. O tal cara também percebeu. Deu mais um suspiro e tentou sorrir.

- Bem, foi mal. Estou meio desiludido. Não é certo descontar nos fãs...Obrigado pelo elogio. Não é todo dia que a gente vê alguém tão jovem elogiar outra pessoa jovem. – Ele colocou a data e devolveu o livro. Shun só faltava chorar! Lembrei na hora do último show das Spice Girls, formação original (como diz o Shun), que o Seiya cismou que tinha que ver! Só ficou chorando aquele mané.

- É sério que vai parar de escrever? – Perguntou Shun. Nesse momento, Isaac surge ao nosso lado com um sorriso enviezado no rosto.

- E aí? Rolou o tal autógrafo? – Mika Jones ficou olhando com admiração. Do nada, ele começou a sorrir, rir, gargalhar. Todos olhavam sem entender - Elvis! Incrível! Parabéns pela fantasia! Ficou muito parecido! Meus cumprimentos! – Esticou a mão para Isaac que correspondeu ao gesto.

- Gosta do Elvis? - Olhou Shun desconfiado para seu grande ídolo.

- Acho que não é essa a questão aqui. O fato é que vendo esse cara vestido de Elvis, aqui, totalmente fora de contexto, percebi algo muito importante. – Logo, vários jornalistas, que até então, se amontoavam em volta da mesa, surgiram com microfones, gravadores, bloquinhos para ouvir a tal coisa importante.

- Eu percebi o meu problema. Não é uma crise de identidade ou um abismo criativo. Eu... – Shun olhava lisonjeado pro cara que tinha ganhado naturalmente a atenção de todos ao se colocar de pé. – Eu percebi que escrevia para agradar os outros, para os outros! Nunca pra mim!! Sempre achando que isso me traria sucesso. A verdade é que trouxe, mas não do jeito que eu queria. Todos esses poemas ridículos que escrevi achando que estava fazendo grande contribuição. E esses prêmios? Não serviram pra nada na verdade... – Nesse momento, foi possível escutar uma mulher gritar "Menos o do Literato Galã! Esse é legítimo!". E todos aplaudiram e algumas garotas gritavam "Lindo. Gostoso" e coisas do gênero. – É, menos esse. – Disse ele um pouco convencido. – Mas o que eu quero dizer é que não vou mais submeter o meu trabalho a ninguém que não seja eu mesmo. E isso quer dizer que estou fora da editora Grass. Fora. – Aplausos pingados começaram e logo viraram uma enxurrada (que coisa mais Sílvio Santos. "Uma cascaaaaata de palmas!"). Os repórteres, indóceis, começaram a fazer inúmeras perguntas. Ele apenas ergueu as mãos fazendo tudo se calar. Agradeceu educadamente voltando a se sentar e se levantando em seguida. - Calma a todos, Estou disposto a dar uma coletiva ao final da tarde de autógrafos que foi prometida. Obrigado. – Os repórteres continuaram, mas ele ficou irredutível. Shun continuava abraçado ao livro como se fosse o bem mais precioso que ele possuía.

- Com licença, posso tirar uma foto? – Perguntou sorrindo ao ver que Mika Jones havia concordado. Logo, estávamos todos enquandrados na foto, inclusive o Isaac fazendo pose de Suspicious Minds.

- Digam "xis"!! – Falava um cara muito idiota que arrumamos para fotografar. Pô, acho que tivemos que pedir pra ele retirar o troço umas 5 vezes! Shun saiu saltitante ao meu lado e Isaac começou a fazer mais sucesso ainda por já estar sendo considerado "o homem que salvou Mika Jones". Na realidade, tudo ali estava muito animado, muito final feliz e tal e coisa, mas o que eu queria era ver logo o resultado daquilo e ir embora. Estava bastante cansado.

- Amor, ele até que é legal. – Disse eu já afastado da multidão.

- Claro que é! É o...

- Mika Jones! Já sei... Vamos, Shun. Vamos ver o resultado e ir embora. Estamos cansados... – Shun calou-me com um beijo. Seiya virou a cara e Ikki tapou a boca de Isaac, que chegava tentando se afastar da multidão, antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa.

- Hyoga, eu não vou ganhar. Nem ficar entre os três primeiros. E sabe, eu estou feliz por ter vindo, por vocês terem vindo comigo, por terem acreditado... Arriscado, né.

- Shun, não quer mesmo ver o resultado? E se der zebra? – Disse Seiya se aproximando mais.

- Não, vamos embora... Os outros candidatos são muito melhores que eu. Sério. Eu não tenho talento para poesia... Além do mais, eu preciso ir pra casa.

- Por quê? – Perguntamos em coro.

- Bom, e a minha samambaia que está sem água? – Ficamos todos boquiabertos! Aquela planta idiota! – Uma samambaia é melhor que uma flor. Ela dura pra sempre... Quando alguém quer se declarar, tem que dar uma samambaia! Não acham? – Ninguém respondeu.

- Ah, mas não é só isso que me faz querer ir pra casa.. – Dizendo isso, ele se abraçou a mim mordendo os lábios. Ficou bem claro o que ele queria... Pelo menos, era o que eu achava. – Semana que vem, vai ter o Campeonato Estadual de Tortas de Goiaba! Eu preciso ir! James Lou estará lá! Ele meu ídolo!! O maior chef da atualidade! Vamos, Hyoguinha... – Todos se entreolharam e começamos a rir.

- Shunzinho, eu te levo com o maior prazer, baby! – Falou Isaac olhando por cima dos óculos.

- Sem essa! Eu vou levá-lo! – Falei sem pestanejar. E fomos indo embora, voltando para o carro, voltando pra casa...

* * *

Observações:

- Poema citado pela concorrente pertence à poetisa Sophia Breyner

- Essa fic foi baseada no filme "Pequena Miss Sunshine"

As músicas na ordem em que aparecem:

- _Super Freak_, Rick James

- _Innocence_, Deborah Blando

- _Listen to your heart_, Roxette

- _As canções que você fez pra mim_, Roberto Carlos

- _Brigde over trouble_, Simon & Garfunkel

- _You can leave your hat on_, Joe Cocker

- _Love me tender_, Elvis Presley

- _Suspicious Minds_, Elvis Presley

- _Falling in love_, Elvis Presley


End file.
